


Dinner and a....Show?

by AristaStarfyr



Series: Omegaverse [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing on the Happy Omegaverse, AU, we find our quieter couple trying to figure out their dynamics in what may be called a 'relationship.'  Hey, at least it's more in-depth than just rutting (not that there's anything wrong with that. AHEM)</p><p>Major thank yous to Kalorri for dragging me into this fine mess, kicking and screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a....Show?

"That's a sensitive piece of equipment, Michelangelo." Donnie never bothered to look up from his microscope. It was Donatello speak for 'Put it down before you break it.' Mikey put it down.

"Hey D, what does this thing--"

"Nothing that would interest you, I'm sure."

...

"Oh, but what about--"

"Did you forget about that shell acne?"

Once again, another potential plaything was rejected. Mike was bored and he'd broken his game controller. Again. Maybe it was a little bit on purpose to get some attention with the Absent Minded Professor. The only thing MIkey hadn't been counting on was the fact that his precious controller was triaged and sent to the back of the line against all of the other projects Donatello was working on. "So how long have you been working on this thing?"

"A few hours." Still not looking up. 

"You mean all day."

"No I mean a few--" This time Donnie did look up and peer bleary-eyed at the clock. It wasn't the first time he would be focused on something and the time escape him. A heavy sigh left him as he proceeded to stretch. "I guess I missed breakfast, didn't I?"

Now it was Mike's turn to get grumpy. "And lunch. _And_ dinner. Eggplant, D. You missed my _eggplant_." That was also another reason why he was in here pestering his brother. Donnie often forgot to eat if he was left to his own devices for too long.

"I'm sorry, Mike. It's just that this is really important, right now and--"

Donnie was silenced by sharp shushing noises and frantic hand waving in his face. "I don't wanna hear it, Don. You're eating now. B-R-B, bro." He wasn't going to be delayed any longer by a lengthy explanation. When he returned with the re-heated dish, he found Donnie's beak back at the microscope. "Dude! Get off that thing!"

"Just another minute, Mikey. I need to finish this count." With Michelangelo temporarily busy, he figured he could get another five minutes of work in before he was truly grounded.

"Keep this up and you're not getting dessert." He sniffed dramatically as he put the covered tray down on the one clean spot of Donnie's bench.

"Oh? What's dessert?"

"Me!" Mikey was half joking, but it still had the desired effect. Donnie was silent after that, his eyes wide and looking at the smaller turtle instead of the microscope. Hell, even the faint blush was a win. "Slide back, will ya? I need room to sit, too." And just like that Mikey was in Donnie's lap, reaching over to lift the lid up and let the smells permeate the room.

"You could have cleared a space...oh. Eggplant parm?" Donatello's eyes slowly closed as his nose wafted through the air. 

"You keep yelling at me to put your sensitive instruments down. I'm not moving anything else." Mike chuckled a bit as he watched Don take in the smell. It was about time that the turtle recognized his body needed fuel. Snagging the fork, he had every intention of feeding Donnie every single bite no matter how much the taller turtle complained. Just for Donnie, he made this batch extra special by adding a few extra things that seemed to work very well with the vegetable, but it wasn't something that was commonly used. It allowed the genius time to savor his food and think about it instead of gulping it down just so he could get to the next thing in his lab. It was also the other reason why Mikey sat in his lap and fed him; Donnie had to go at Mikey's pace. The other-and more important- reason why Mikey did this was so that his tail could linger unobstructed, waiting for Don's tail to flick up in excitement over whatever captured his attention.

Donnie swallowed the next bite and had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Portabellas?"

"Right again, D!" Mike nuzzled up under Don's chin, grinning when he felt something flick up against his tail. "But there's more, you know."

Something about the lab made things 'safe'. Donnie's voice softened slightly as he glanced at his brother. "I thought you said you were dessert." A tiny smirk graced his lips as he flicked his tail back up to hit Mike's.

"Oh ho! I see you were paying attention. And you've only eaten half of your dinner so I guess I need to wait." Mike happily played 'tails' with Don as he kept feeding the taller turtle his meal. Donnie flirting was something new. It was subtle and quiet, shy and hesitant all at the same time and he was soaking it all up like a sponge. The attention to his tail didn't hurt, either. The already short appendage was starting to feel thicker as time went on. The clang of the fork signaled that dinner was done. "Guess since you ate every last bite, you're allowed your dessert."

Donnie hummed softly as he tried to curl his tail around Mikey's. Another quiet smile graced his face when Mike gasped softly. "I wonder what that will taste like?"

"Not giving you any hints on that one, D. Ya gotta find out for yourself."

Heavenly, was the general consensus. A little more than a month after that blasted heat cycle and Mikey could swear there wasn't a difference. And why should there be? Donnie was sweet and the touch of tail against tail had him buzzing with a new tension he was only vaguely familiar with. If he had any doubts if Donnie was enjoying it, they were squelched when Mike reached up to teethe the portion of the olive turtle's throat just under his jaw. The churr that ran through him was raw and for a moment Donnie's hands spasmed and then finally clung to Mikey's shell. The chair itself seemed to slip back and they slid along each other, the scrape of plastrons long and seductive. Mike's teeth tightened slightly as he churred, making Don cling that much tighter to him. The press of bodies was like electricity and the way Donnie said his name made Mike's eyes roll.

"Time for bed."

"...Okay." Donnie didn't fight this time. 

Michelangelo didn't want to get up but the chair wasn't the safest place to stake his claim. Before he lifted himself up completely he just had to reach down and feel those tails twined together with his own fingers. It forced a groan from Mike while Donnie gasped, wiggling a bit beneath him. "So, hot, D." The rumble was just for Donatello and he knew he needed to move now lest they were going to fall out of the chair and onto the floor. That would have been a giant mood breaker. He decided right then and there that he liked Donnie flushed. Maybe not so quiet, now, but definitely flushed.

His thoughts were running a mile a minute. He had Donnie following him without question to a bedroom! Was it time? Was it not? Once in Donnie's room, he turned to look at the Omega and knew he had his answer. Damn, he'd never been this patient for anything else in his life and that included the time he tried to wait up all night to capture Santa. Mikey was six then and his patience had deteriorated from that tender age, it seemed. Donnie looked like he was out of his element, fidgeting and looking everywhere but where Mikey was near the bed. An easy smile settled on the sunny turtle's face. "What, I'm not allowed to tuck you in?"

It took the pressure off Donnie and this time he looked up into Mikey's eyes with one of those shy, brilliant smiles meant only for him. Again Mikey had puzzled him out and made the right choice! His mental Mikey was already high-fiving him. "I think that's fine." It was a little strange to have the youngest turtle dote over him, but they'd always been close when they were little. Why should that change now? 

Tucked up to his chin with a blanket, Mikey even kissed him goodnight. "Sweet dreams, D." As for Mikey, he decided to burn some of his excess energy by killing some zombies. Even when tucked away, it wasn't guaranteed that the genius would actually stay in bed and the pit was between Donnie's bedroom and the lab. For now Mike's other, more creative ideas on keeping him in bed were put on hold. Apparently so was gaming since Raph was sprawled out on the couch, watching whatever intense sports game was on. And all Raph had to do was look up and just _know_ what happened. Raph's expression turned into a huge smirk as he opened his mouth.

"Get your controller fixed?"


End file.
